Tales From The Crib: Sleeping Dil (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 3
Jack covered his eyes just as Gloria was about to eat him, luckily Savannah then came out from behind the bushes with the plate of cookies "Wait miss giant I haves something betterer!" Savannah exclaimed going up to Gloria "Oh another dumb baby. Oh yeah what's that?" Gloria asked spotting Savannah as she looked down at her "Its cookies, you can haves them if you don't eats my friend." Savannah said "Hm well…ok." Gloria agreed setting Jack back down on the ground as he quickly ran over by Savannah Savannah then handed Gloria the cookies as Gloria took the plate and greedily ate the cookies. Savannah and Jack watched as Gloria ate the cookies. "Are yous okay Jack?" Savannah asked "Yeah thanks yous, any longerer and I would've been her snack." Jack said Gloria had finished up the cookies and drank the rest of her milk from the bottle as she burped. "Ah much betterer." Gloria said "Uh miss giant can you lets us go by? We needs to go this way so I can go become a princess and saves my friend." Savannah asked "I don't sees why not, you know you guys are the firstest ones to be nice to mes." Gloria said moving out of Savannah and Jack's way "Really?" Jack asked "So no ones ever been nice to yous?" Savannah also asked Gloria shook her head "No, I don't even haves any friends cause everyone's ascared of me." "Well uh maybe you should be more nicer likes you ares now and not eats other peoples." Jack said "Yeah asides we'll be your friends right Jack?" Savannah asked looking to Jack "Uh huh, as long as yous don't tries and eats me again." Jack nodded "Wow really?!" Gloria said smiling "Uh huh," Savannah and Jack both nodded Meanwhile the evil witch was watching afar from the three behind a bush. "Doh those dumb babies got the giant to be nice! Well if shes going to be nice now she might as well not be a giant." The evil witch cackled waving her wand as she pointed towards Gloria A beam of light came from the wand as it struck Gloria as Gloria began to shrink in size down to Jack and Savannah's size. "Ah what's going on?" Gloria said as she started shrinking before stopping at Savannah's height "You shrinkded!" Savannah said "Oh no what am I going to dos, nows I can't go home or I'll get squishered!" Gloria cried "Now to stop those dumb babies from getting to the king and queen." The evil witch laughed evilly before flying off "Well why don't you comes with us?" Jack asked "Yeah maybe the king and queen can helps you, or maybe I can once I become a princess." Savannah said "Well ok," Gloria said "Let's gos then!" Savannah cheered as the trio headed down the path Just then Jack's mirror started glowing once again s Jack stopped "Guys wait my mirrors glowing agains." Jack said taking out the mirror Savannah and Gloria stopped as well as the went over by Jack to look into the mirror as Jack (Chuckie) and Jil appeared on the screen "Jack more leaves have fallen from the wall!" Jil exclaimed "Uh huh and Sleeping Dil is snoring louderer," Jack (Chuckie) said covering his ears "You guys has to hurry all the leaves have almost fallen." Snow white said "We're hurrying you guys." Jack (Tommy) said "Uh huh don't worry I'll become as princess and wakes up Dil." Savannah said determined "Hurry!" All of them said, now with all their ears covered because of Sleeping Dil's snoring, before the mirror went back to normal and stopped glowing "Come on guys we has to hurry." Savannah said as they continued walking As they kept going they stopped when they saw snow on the ground "Snow?" Jack questioned looking at the white cold fluffiness on the ground "Why is there snow heres theres never any snow in fairytale land?" Gloria wondered as well "That meanie, the evil witch must of doneded this so we couldn't gets to the king and queen." Savannah said They babies then heard cackling as the evil witch appeared above them flying "For a dumb baby you're pretty smart, I can't lets you become a princess especially since you're just a dumb baby." The evil witch said looking down at the trio "Now hand over that ring!" The evil witch demanded "No ways! I needs it to become a princess and wake up Dil! Come on guys!" Savannah exclaimed as she, Jack, and Gloria took off through the field of snow the evil witch created "Going to do this the hard way huh, stupid babies, I guess I'll have to make it much much colder." The evil witched laughed with an evil smirk and waved her wand once more Storm clouds appeared and hovered above the field as more snow fell while the trio was still running. Once Savannah thought the lost the witch she and the others slowed down. "I think we're safes now, she's not following us." Savannah said before shivering, she did only have a shirt and diaper after all "B-Brrr I-I-I'm c-c-cold." Savannah shivered "M-Me too," Gloria said "M-Me t-three." Jack added in "We has to keeps going thoughs or we'll all be frozen popsicles." Gloria and Savannah nodded as they all kept walking shivering and freezing as it only got colder the more they walked. It took them even longer than expected to walk because of the wind blowing harshly. "I-I d-d-don't t-t-thinks w-we're g-g-going t-to m-m-makes i-i-it." Gloria said shivering violently "W-W-We c-can't g-g-gives u-up," Savannah said still determined on the outside but on the inside really wanted to stop as well "Y-Yeah S-S-Savannah's r-right a-asides i-if w-we s-s-stays h-h-heres w-we'll f-freeze." Jack said Of course Jack was right and they continued walking through the freezing snow. After a bit more walking they stopped for a moment to rest and that's when they spotted something coming towards them. "Hey guys, what's that?!" Savannah asked in a bit of a panicked tone thinking it was the evil witch again 'Go To Part 4 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tales From The Crib: Sleeping Dil Chapters